Let's Pretend
by Carlyshae
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures…and a fake significant other. When lines start to blur and actual feelings start to develop, will this fake couple take a chance on real love? This is for the Richonne RomCom challenge on tumblr. I know its late but it's been a few crazy months.
1. Chapter 1

Desperate times call for desperate measures…and a fake significant other. When lines start to blur and actual feelings start to develop, will this fake couple take a chance on real love? This is for the Richonne RomCom challenge. I know its late but it's been a few crazy months.

"Mr. & Mrs. Arthur Grimes request the honor of your presence at the marriage of their son

Jeffrey Ryan Grimes

To

Samantha Jane Peterson

I guess it sounds nice."

"Really Rick that's the best you got?" Jeff asked his little brother.

"Sorry man, this ain't my thang. It sounds nice."

"Thanks bro. At least you showed up, unlike that big head friend of ours. Probably asleep under some chick."

Rick chuckled to himself while nodding his head in agreement. Rick and Jeff Grimes had been friends with Shane Walsh since they were kids. Shane and Rick were a bit closer as they were the same age, but Jeff only being one year older, still had a very close bond with both boys, considering them both his little brothers.

"That sounds about right. Want me to call him?"

"Naw, I'll get him later. I do want to talk to you bro. Ya know, Sam was mentioning that Lori was asking about you and I thought that since you're the best man and she's the maid of honor-"

"Please don't finish that sentence. I just don't think that's a good idea, me and Lori. Besides, she already slept with Shane once or twice. I'm good thanks."

"Aw come on man. I don't want you to be alone at my wedding. And you know Lori, she's not gonna let up on you if she gets you in her sights. You might as well just go with her and save yourself the headache."

"Taking her would be the headache. And who said I don't have a date?"

"You have a date?" Jeffrey says with raised eyebrows.

"That's not what I said either. I said you don't know what I have. And I just might have a date." Rick hated when his brother goaded him even though he knew he didn't have a date.

"So then you're seeing someone? That's why you don't want Lori to be your date. You have a girlfriend!"

"You do!"

Both brothers turn around to see their mama, Jeannie May Grimes standing in the kitchen doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Richard Andrew Grimes, you have a girlfriend we don't know about? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well mama-"

"Of course you have to bring her to the wedding. Wait, we should meet her before that." Jeannie starts moving about the kitchen with a huge smile on her face.

"Now Mama-"

"Daddy's birthday next week. You can bring her then and we can all meet her before the wedding. Yes, that will be perfect."

"But Mama-"

"What, you don't want your girl to meet your family? Your Mama?" She stares him down with that mama look. Rick looks over at Jeff who has a huge grin on his face.

"It's not that mama, it's just that-"

"Perfect, we'll see you both next week. Gotta run. Bye boys." She runs out.

Rick stands there with his mouth open like a fish.

"Gotta go to bro. Can't wait to meet your girl." Jeff runs out the door after his mom. Rick stands there in disbelief not fully realizing what just happened. He sits down at the kitchen table trying to catch his breath.

"Oh shit."


	2. Chapter 2

" _Jones & King Law Partners invite you to their annual Christmas Party_...blah, blah, blah. I'm not going."

"WHAT?! Come on Michonne, you have to go. You're up for partner, you can't not show up. Besides, you have to show that bitch Andrea what's real. YOU are gonna be the new partner. She just thinks she is. Yeah right."

"Sasha, I don't have a date and I definitely won't show up to this thing solo."

"I'm sure there's a ton of guys you could call up to go as your date. Pull out that phone and just pick someone."

"I gave up that book when I got serious with Mike. Haven't really refilled it since-"

"Since you dropped his ass, and good riddance too. I never liked him."

"Thanks for telling me that now." Michonne turned around and looked at the invitation. She wanted to go to the party, it's just the thought of going alone, especially after the last time she attended two years ago: happy, in love, so eager for the future. That all turned out to be a waste of time. She just couldn't figure out how to take that next step.

"Look Miche, I just want you to be happy. You're one of the best people I know, and you deserve a great guy. Or at the very least, a great fuck."

"Thanks Sash, always looking out for me." The two share a laugh as Sasha's phone beeps. "Is that Mr. Rough?" referring to Sasha's boyfriend.

"I hate that you call him that. Daryl is just unique."

"That's a good way of putting it. He barely speaks and when he does, he kinda just grunts."

"That's all part of his charm. WAIT! Yes. I got it. Daryl's best friend, Rick. He can be your date."

"Rick who? The cowboy?! Are you serious?" Michonne looks at her friend like she's lost her mind.

"He's not a real cowboy, but he definitely has that swag. Especially with that bowlegged strut. Damn, you gotta admit, he's pretty hot."

Michonne thought for a second. She had met Rick Grimes twice: once at a bar to meet the elusive Daryl, the apparent love of her friend's life and the second was at Daryl's birthday party. Sasha made her go and if she was honest she had a good time. Daryl and his friends were fun and down to earth. And she couldn't deny, Rick _was_ pretty hot. Curly chestnut hair, strong bowlegged legs that held a hint of a substantial package and the bluest eyes you ever want to see. But dating him, she wasn't so sure about that. He was a sweet guy, but in her eyes, he was a bit too country.

"I don't know Sasha, he's not really my type."

"You don't have to marry the guy, just use him as your date. He's a nice guy, I don't see why he wouldn't help you out. And according to Daryl, it's been a while for Rick too, maybe you can both get something out of it."

"Just whore me out why don't you."

"Oh stop. I can you see you thinking about it. Ask him tonight over drinks. I have a feeling he'll do it."

"You're doing too much right now."

"Just ask him!"

 _A Few hours later_

"I hate these fake fancy places. Why couldn't we meet at the Sanctuary?" said Daryl nursing his beer.

"Cuz that place is a dump and your new lady friend is a classy gal."

"Yeah, she is. Still can't believe she's with me."

"Me neither. I have no idea how you did that." Rick said with a laugh.

"Fuck you man." But Daryl couldn't hide the smile that broke out on his face. Daryl Dixon wasn't used to getting the girl, especially a girl like Sasha Williams. He thanked God every day for the flat tire that stranded her on the side of the road. Daryl being the gentleman that he is, pulled over and offered to help. A fixed tire later, and a few drinks at a nearby bar, Daryl and Sasha had become an inseparable pair to the surprise of themselves and their friends.

"I'm really happy for you. I ain't never seen you like this."

"Yeah, well. I guess. Here she comes and she's with the samurai."

Rick's head shot up. It was Sasha's friend, Michonne walking into the bar behind her. Daryl called her samurai because of a Katana tattoo she had on her lower ankle and a real life one hanging over her fireplace. He had met her twice and even though she was stunning, she seemed a little bored around him and his friends. She was the epitome of a city girl.

"Hey baby, I missed you," said Sasha walking up to Daryl and giving him a big kiss.

Michonne just shook her head watching her friend throw herself into her boyfriend's arms. She turned her head and was assaulted by those aqua blue eyes that looked into her soul. She shuddered a bit. "Hello Rick."

"Hey Michonne. You look lovely." She always did.

"Thanks. I don't think I've ever seen you in anything but jeans." She said while admiring his jean clad thighs fitting perfectly… _wait why am I thinking about his thighs._

"Is there a problem with jeans?" Rick didn't mean for that to sound as harsh as it came out but Michonne didn't seem to notice.

"No Rick I don't have a problem. I like jeans, I wish I could wear them more often but you know, gotta dress the part right?" She gave him a dazzling smile.

Rick melted a bit with that smile. She had the most perfect lips he had ever seen with the softest looking cocoa brown skin. He could only imagine what her lips would feel like to kiss. _Don't think about her lips, perv._ "Right. You two gonna come up for air." Rick said turning his attention back to Daryl and Sasha.

"Sorry Rick. I've missed my guy. It's been a few days since I've seen him." Sasha smiles at Rick. Daryl turns his head and nuzzles her neck. Rick can't help but smile. His friend just looks so happy.

"So, you ladies have a good day at work?" Asks Daryl

"Yeah it was pretty good. In fact, how would you like to accompany me to our work Christmas party. Now, before you say anything, I'll wear a really sexy dress and we don't have to stay too long, but I'm up for a promotion an-"

Daryl puts a finger to her lips. "Babe, if you want to go, we can go."

"Ahhh thank you baby. We'll have the best time." They start to kiss again.

"Wow, they must really miss each other," says Rick with a laugh. "How bout you? You goin to this work thing?"

"Yeah I kinda have to. I don't really want to, but I have to make a good impression on the senior partners and being single is somehow a strike against me."

"Well that kinda sucks. You don't have a friend you could take to this thing?"

"All my friends are taken or gay. I guess I could as"- she stops herself. She takes another long look at Rick. She stats to wonder. "Do you have a suit?" she blurts out on accident.

"Yes, I own a suit. A couple of them. Why Michonne?"

He had never said her name like that before. Strong and yet breathy at the same time. "I was just wondering-see I have to bring a date but I don't want it to be awkward and I was thinking maybe...I mean if you wouldn't mind…well, you could come with me as my date and possibly pretend we've been dating for a while so I can show you off to my partners and help me get that promotion?" She said it so fast she wasn't sure he understood her.

"Soooo, wait, you want me to be your date for a work party but actually pretend we're a couple who have been dating for a few months to impress your boss?

"Well, yeah. What do you think?"

Rick slightly tilts his head to the left. "Hmmm, I might have a few conditions."

"Oh really, like what?"

"Likeeee, would you be my girlfriend for my brother's wedding?"


	3. Chapter 3

Standing in her full-length mirror, Michonne looked at her outfit. Light blue distressed jeans with a peek a boo salmon crop top: white low top converse on her feet with her signature locs tied up in an updo. Silver hoop earrings adorned her ears. In a word, she looked hot. She hoped she looked ok to do this. She couldn't believe she agreed to it. She only needed a work date. How did she become the girlfriend of Rick Grimes. Was she giving more than she was getting? No. Rick had agreed to attend another function or two of her choosing whenever she needed him. That could definitely come in handy around the holidays. It got real old always being put at the kid table for her mom's holiday brunch. She looked at herself again. "Am I really doing this?" she asked herself

Flashback to a week ago

" _Your girlfriend? Isn't that a bit much?" Michonne asks Rick._

" _Well not really. You said you want to pretend we've been seeing each other for a while. All my friends know I don't casually date, so yeah you would have to be my girlfriend." Rick hoped that didn't sound desperate._

 _Michonne gave him a look. "Your girlfriend huh? Well, I guess we could do that. This does need to be believable, I guess."_

" _You guess what?" Sasha asked finally coming back down from her Daryl high._

" _I'm Michonne's boyfriend."_

 _Daryl quickly started to choke on his drink. "What the fuck? When did this happen? I mean, yeah when the fuck did this happen?" He starts to laugh._

" _What's so funny?"_

" _Nothing man. I just never saw the two of you together and you never said anything. I never thought you wouldn't tell me is all." Daryl furrows his brow looking suspicious._

" _It's not real. We're helping each other out." Sasha, Daryl, and Rick's heads turned to Michonne at her admission. Sasha and Daryl both looked confused while Rick looked, she wasn't sure, disappointed? "We're just helping each other out."_

" _Yeah. It's not a big deal at all. It's just pretend." Rick said backing her up. She had a funny feeling when he said it's just pretend, but she shook it off._

Present time

Sasha had been hassling her all week if she was sure she could pull this off. Of course, she could. It was just a few dates and then she would have the prize; a partnership. This was a means to an end.

 _Doorbell rings_

Michonne looked at herself once again in the mirror. "Here we go." She walks out of her bedroom and heads downstairs to open the door for Rick. _Oh wow_

Rick is wearing navy blue jeans that hug him like a second skin, baby blue button-down shirt with the top button opened. His beard is perfectly trimmed showcasing his cherry lips and his curls are tamed showing off the blues of his eyes. His look is finished off with a pair of softly worn black cowboy boots. "Hey Michonne. You look fantastic."

"Thanks Rick. You look great yourself. I'm ready to go." Michonne reaches behind her, grabs her purse and locks the door. She takes a quick breath asking for strength.

"Are you nervous?" Rick asks her.

"Nervous, no. I'm just going to meet your family for the first time and I still hardly know anything about you." Michonne _was_ feeling nervous which is something she was never comfortable with.

"Don't worry. No one should grill you too hard and I told you enough on the phone that we should be ok." The two had texted every night that week getting to know each other. They both were pleasantly surprised at how easy their conversations flowed, like they were old friends. "Just remember, I apologize now for the ridiculousness of my family. You won't have to endure them long."

She laughs, "Thanks for the warning, but I'll be just fine. I'm really looking forward to meeting your family." And she meant it. As nervous and awkward as she felt meeting Rick's family knowing this was a ruse, she was genuinely excited to meet them. They made small talk until the car pulled up to a lovely country house sitting on a cul de sac. The home was grey two story with a wraparound porch that had shutters that were so blue, they reminded Michonne of Rick's eyes. There were flower beds lining the sidewalk and driveway. This was the kind of place that looked perfect to grow up Michonne thought to herself with a smile.

"Here we are, casa Grimes. You sure you're ready."

"Let's do this Puck." Michonne had started calling Rick Puck, after he shared his love of hockey with her during one of their late-night conversations. Rick walked over to her door to open it for her. When she stepped out of the car she took his hand and they intertwined their fingers. For a second they both stopped and looked at each other for a minute. They stood there for a second, just breathing together. There was no sound, no movement just two hearts beating as the blood flowed through their fingers.

"Well damn boy, she's hotter than I thought." The two looked in the direction of the loud voice to see Jeff bounding towards them with arms outstretched. "Oh wee, how you doin miss lady. You must be Michonne. Good grief you are a looker. How the hell this scrawny geek get a knockout like you on his arm?"

Michonne couldn't help but smile. "He's not so bad, once you get used to him." Michonne surprised herself and took her arm and wrapped it around Rick's waist. He stiffened at first, not used to the contact, but relaxed quickly once he felt her hand on his lower back.

"Thanks babe." Rick responded and followed suit, wrapping his arm around Michonne. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"They're inside. Mom is dying to come out here, but I told her to give you a second to come inside."

"And yet here you are bothering us."

"What can I say, I'm awesome like that." Jeff said with a laugh. "Is that for Dad?" He's pointing to the beautifully wrapped present Michonne is holding.

"Yes, it is, and no you can't say we went in half this time lazy. You can buy Dad his own damn present."

"Jeffy, leave Ricky alone so I can meet his girl." Jeannie Grimes yells from the front door. Jeff, Rick and Michonne start walking towards the house. Jeff kisses his mom on the cheek and disappears inside. Rick and Michonne walk up the steps and stand in front of the Grimes matriarch.

"My goodness, you are absolutely beautiful. Welcome to our home Michonne. I'm so happy to meet you." She comes down and gives Michonne a huge hug. Michonne stands there not really knowing what to do. She hasn't been hugged like this in goodness knows how long.

"Mama, let her breathe you're smothering her." Rick says gently prying his mom's arms away from her bone crushing hug.

"I'm sorry, it's been so long since you've brought a girl home Ricky, and I'm just… Oh enough come inside please, everyone is here." Michonne goes to follow his mom but Rick pulls her arm back. "You're ok right?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. We got this," she says with a smile.

"We got this." He says back to her. They smile at each, their hands searching the other out to hold onto for comfort. Slowly, their fingers again intertwine as they walk up the stairs into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Sorry guys, crazy weekend. I'll definitely try to post more regularly._

Michonne enters the Grimes' household and her nose is immediately assaulted with the smells of food. Turkey, ham, cinnamon, fresh rolls: her mouth starts to water at the thought of all the delicious food. There are people milling about trying not to stare at the new edition to the fold but she can see some folks trying to sneak a peek.

"Oh my, look at what my boy Ricky has brought home to dinner. Aren't you a pretty one. Jean girl, look at this, Ricky got himself a stunner." Michonne can't hep but smile at the spitting image of an older Rick giving her the once over.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Grimes. Rick has told me so much about you."

"Mr. Grimes, none of that now. It's Arthur to you pretty lady. I daresay my boy is damn lucky to have caught a looker like you."

"DAAAAADDD. Stop. Let us get inside before you embarrass us to death."

"Nonsense boy, you shouldn't have been hiding her all this time. Your mama already picking out names for her grandbabies. At least, I'm just saying hi. Michonne, welcome to our home. Let me steal you from old worrywart and introduce ya to some folks."

She nods her head and gives him a smile as his dad takes her around and starts introducing her to folks. Rick watches as his father guides Michonne through the room greeting folks. She's so warm and pleasant and looks genuinely happy to be there. It makes him smile to himself.

"I'm so glad you brought her. She's absolutely wonderful."

"Hey ma." Rick greeted his mother as she came over to see her baby boy. "I'm glad we could both make it."

"She's special, Ricky. Your whole face is lit up brighter than a Christmas tree. She's a good one she is. Why didn't you bring her around sooner?"

That was a question Rick had been asking himself this entire week. Why didn't they click when they first met? Everything was so natural between them. They texted almost every night for hours. They were learning so much about each other. This whole thing just feels so real. Maybe they could just…no, Michonne was clear, this is just to help each other out.

"We just wanted to spend time on our own I guess Ma. It wasn't a secret, we just didn't make a big deal out of it."

"Well you're here now; that's what matters." She turns him around to face her and gives him a hug. "I'm really happy for you Ricky." She walks off to attend to the party.

Rick smiles to himself. Michonne is smiling and shaking hands with the party guests. His dad is prancing like a peacock showing her off. He gets that tingling feeling again. _Is she really pretending?_

"Hey baby brother. Looks like Michonne is a hit. I still don't see how you did that. She's waaaaay out of your league. If I didn't know any better I'd think you hired her." Jeff says to Rick as he comes up next to him.

"Don't fucking say that Jeffrey. I'm not up for your shit" Rick spits with venom towards his brother.

"Whoa. What the fuck dude. Just kidding. Man, are you in love with her? I mean, I wouldn't I blame you, she's amazing. Hey, I'm sorry, really, I meant nothing by it." Jeff apologizes.

"Naw, I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to get to defensive."

"I get it. Always act a little crazy for the woman you love, right?" Jeff says as he walks off laughing.

"Right." Rick says to himself.

"Hey. Your dad's a hoot. Everybody's getting ready to eat. Rick, you ok?" Michonne says walking up to him.

Rick pops out of his daze. "Yeah, sorry, I'm ok. Yeah, let's eat."

He holds his hand out and she takes it with a smile. They walk through the house to the backyard where there are tables set up. There is a buffet to the right and a few people are already in line. Rick ushers Michonne towards a table set up in the middle. Rick's parents, his brother, his fiancé, Samantha and two empty seats.

"You must be Michonne. I've been dying to meet you. I'm Sam, or Samantha, Jeff's fiancé. I'm shocked as sugar Rick even has a girlfriend. We all thought he was a monk. My sister's been trying to get him for years. Look out for her. Love her but she's kinda cuckoo, cuckoo." she rolls her eyes and laughs at her own joke.

Michonne just stares at her. Did she really just call her sister crazy? These people are a trip. This whole fake boyfriend/girlfriend thing isn't turning out to be so bad. She looks over at Rick and he's laughing while saying something to his dad. Mr. Grimes, well, Arthur, was such a nice man. He took her around and introduced to her to all his friends, like she was his daughter. His mother couldn't stop hugging her and saying how happy she was to have Michonne there. She hadn't felt like that in a really long time. _Don't do that Michonne. Today's a happy day._ She shook her head of sad thoughts and focused her attention back on Sam.

 _Clink Clink Clink_

"Hey y'all. Jean and I just wanna thank everyone for comin out today and celbratin this ol man's day. I reckon these are the best times: being with friends and family. I thank the good Lord for giving me another year, and I welcome my soon-to-be daughter in law, Samantha, to the family. I'm looking forward to my grandbabies.", he says while looking at Jeff. "I'd also like to welcome my boy Rick's girl, Michonne, to our home. We're just tickled to meet ya and we hope to see more of ya. Hell, maybe we'll be celebratin two weddings ." Michonne and Rick head's both snap at each other while most all assembled laugh at Mr. Grimes inuendo. The "new couple" slightly smile at each other. Both unaware that the other is thinking… _Maybe_.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner goes off without a hitch and before they know it, the band has arrived and there is a party going on. Couples are dancing to the lively music. Mr. Grimes is with his buddies taking all their money in rounds of poker. Mrs. Grimes is sitting with some of the ladies, sipping cocktails and laughing to whatever is being said among the group. Michonne is having the time of her life. Rick has been so sweet and attentive to her. He never strays far from her side. He's as great a conversationalist in person, as he is over the phone. They've been talking nonstop to each other he past week, and with many party-goers. Everybody wants to meet the girlfriend of Rick Grimes. She knew he was well liked according to Daryl, but seeing it play out, it was something to see so many people who respected him and genuinely liked being around him, herself included. She was so engrossed with watching Rick getting them drinks she didn't notice the mousy brunette headed her way.

"So, you're the famous Michelle?"

Michonne turned her head to look at the intruder of her thoughts. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, it's Michelle right? I'm Lori, Lori Petersen. Sister of the bride and very close personal friend of Rick and the family." She said with a smirk.

Michonne looked her up and down. She knew bitches like this and most of the time they needed to be put in their place. "It's actually _Michonne_ , and yes I guess I am famous. My boo Rick seems to be pretty popular around here so I can't say I mind being on his arm. Makes a girl proud to see her man so well liked, don't you think?" Michonne clapped right back. Lori's snapped her head back so fast, Michonne thought it might have popped.

"Yes, that's true. Rick is an amazing guy. You two must have not been together long. I've never seen you until today. Did you just start dating?" She tries to ask innocently by batting her eyes.

"No, not very long. But time hasn't been a factor for us. Some people just know right away. Others pine for years and years and nothing comes from it. Kinda sad really. Do you have a boyfriend?" Michonne asks Lori with a sweet smile.

"I'm weighing my options at the moment. If you'll excuse me, I need to go check on my sister." Without waiting for a reply, she walks away in a huff.

"Well I see you've met Desperita. Sorry about that, she's been obsessed with Rick since we were kids. Oh shoot, sorry, I'm Maggie. I grew up with Rick and Jeff." She says as she sticks her hand out.

"Nice to meet you Maggie. It's great meeting so many of Rick's friends."

"I'm glad to get some new blood around here. Rick never brings girls home. Don't mind us, we're just being nosy checking you out."

Michonne laughs at her new companion. "Not at all. I'm enjoying it. Besides, I'm getting so much blackmail material that will definitely come in handy." The women start to laugh.

"Okay, what'd I miss?" Asks Rick as he walks up with two drinks.

"Nothing much just getting acquainted with folks." Michonne smiles at him. He smiles at her and hands her a drink. Their fingers brush and linger for a second. The temporary spell is broken as the band starts to play a number and the crowd starts cheering.

"Come on Ricky. You gotta show your girl how we get down in these parts." She runs off to the dancefloor, stopping to grab the hand of an Asian guy who follows behind her.

"Well Ms. Michonne, you ready to two step with us country folks?" He gives her a challenging look.

"Oh just lead the way, Mr. Grimes."

The way she said that did something to him. Shaking his head of those thoughts, he guides her to the dancefloor. "Just follow me and you'll be fine." He says to her.

"Don't worry cowboy, this ain't my first rodeo." She winks at him and gets into position. The band leader steps up to the mic and starts giving out instructions to the music. To Michonne's surprise, Rick is very light on his feet and follows the dance moves perfectly. To his surprise, Michonne is right there with him, through every step, every clap, and every turn. As they dance around the music changes to a more upbeat tempo and couples start to branch off. Some spectators form a circle around the couples and a good old-fashioned dance off is starting between Rick and Michonne, Maggie and her partner, and Jeff and Samantha. The band starts to play Footloose and Michonne gets the biggest smile on her face. A few days ago, she had told Rick it was her favorite movie and he admitted it was one of his favorites too. What he didn't tell her is that he learned all the dance moves to try to impress a girl during his early teens and that he requested that song just for her. He grabbed her hand and they started to dance with the other couples. When it was time for their turn, Rick and Michonne put on a show that would have impressed Fred and Ginger. They twirled, they jumped; Rick even slid Michonne through his legs and lifted her up in the air to end their routine. When they were finished, the crowd started cheering wildly and calling for an encore. Even the other couples had moved aside for the two. They took a little bow and started to head off the dance floor to catch their breath.

"Me thinks someone liked that movie more than they shared." Michonne looked at Rick with a raised eyebrow.

"What can I say. Kevin Bacon is my shit." They look at each other and burst out laughing. "Seriously, are you having a good time Michonne?"

"Yes Rick, I am." She takes his hand into hers, "Thank you for bringing me." She takes his hand and brings it up to her lips, kissing his knuckles.

"You..you're welcome Michonne. Thanks for coming with me." He turns her hand holding his, and in turn, returns her kiss. The band starts to play a slow song.

"May I have this dance?" Rick asks her.

"Yes." They walk towards the dance floor with their hands gently swinging between them. Rick pulls Michonne into him, resting his hands on her lower back. Michonne raises her arms around his neck as the band leader starts to sing.

 _There's a place in your heart, nobody's been_

 _Take me there_

 _Things nobody knows, not even your friends_

 _Take me there_

 _Tell me 'bout your momma_

 _Your daddy, your hometown, show me arouns_

 _I wanna see it all, don't leave anything out_

 _I wanna know everything about you then_

 _And I wanna go down every road you've been_

 _Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live_

 _Where you keep the rest of your life hid_

 _I wanna know the girl behind the pretty stare_

 _Take me there_

Their eyes are locked on each other. The feelings are there, they both know it. All it would take is a lean in, a head tilt. "Michonne. I'm gonna kiss you now," he says to her.

She looks up at him. "I know."

"How?"

"Because I want you too."

Needing no more motivation, Rick leans in and softly touches his lips to hers. Her lips are so soft, like feathers caressing his lips. He slips his tongue inside her mouth and she accepts it by lightly sucking on it. He moans into her mouth and her panties start to get wet. Michonne lifts her hands into his hair and tugs at his curls. Rick slides his hands to the top of her ass, slowly inching lower, praying she won't reject him. She surprises him by pushing her ass into his hands. He smiles into the kiss and applies some pressure. Michonne starts to tug on his curls a little harder. Rick's dick is pressing against his pants so tight, he feels like his zipper might pop. He hesitantly stars to pull back from the kiss. Michonne's eyes are still closed and she has a small smile on her lips. She opens her eyes to a sea of blue staring back at her; both have only one thought on their minds.

 _That was Not pretend!_

A/N The song is Take Me There by Rascal Flatts


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N OK READERS YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE WKTH ME AND GETTING THIS OUT. I APPRECIATE THE PMS, THE REVIEWS AND I PROMISE I WON'T BE GONE SO LONG AGAIN. I MEAN IT**_

 _ **MICHONNE'S POV**_

"And then what happened?"

"That's it. We kept getting interrupted." Michonne was sitting with Sasha in their favorite café having brunch.

"Interrupted? How? You didn't sneak off somewhere and ride his dick in a closet? That kiss sounded hot enough to start some shit."

"It did. It was. Just, Rick is kinda like a celebrity at home. Everybody kept pulling him in 10 different directions: all wanting to meet "Rick's Girl" or asking him for advice or needed his help doing something. It was a bit annoying." Michonne said with a huff.

"And you couldn't go back to your place after to continue?"

"I was a little tipsy by the time he took me home and I-..I may have fell asleep in the car."

"Oh man, that's classy," Sasha responds with a laugh. "Did he seem upset?"

"No. He actually was very apologetic that we kept being interrupted. Saying how he really hoped we could spend more time together. He gave me a great kiss goodnight." Michonne licks her lips hoping to still have a taste.

"Soooooo maybe you guys can pick up where you left off tomorrow night!"

"I don't know, maybe we're doing too much. This is supposed to be a fake relationship."

"Don't do that M. You always do this to yourself."

"Do what?"

Sasha takes a breath before speaking. "Ok look, don't take this the wrong way, but you have a tendency to self-sabotage. You psyche yourself out when you start to like a guy and then you always find something wrong and it becomes this huge thing and bam, he's gone. Dismissed with the quick." Michonne looks at Sasha and sees the sincerity in her eyes. She doesn't want to believe her but she knows she's telling the truth.

"I don't do that."

"Yeah you do. Let's see, there was Jeff, he was too smart. Then there was Andy, who I really thought you liked-"

"He talked too much."

Sasha gives her a look. "And then there was Spencer, now he was an idiot, I never understood that one."

Michonne grabs the space between her eyebrows, " Oh my God, it was one date. I made the mistake of bringing him around you guys that same night. He never stood a chance."

"Proving my point. You knew we wouldn't like him so we could do your dirty work, right. Hmm mmm. Thought so. And of course, Mr. gym himself-"

"DON'T SAY IT. That was the worst."

"That was your fault. I told you, never the gym buddies."

"It was an accident, I was drunk. Never should have happened."

"Yeah, well why date him for 5 months?"

"I felt bad. He was nice and the sex wasn't terrible."

"The sex wasn't terrible! Girl, that's sad." Sasha giggles as she shakes her head at her friend.

"What if it's not real for him?" Michonne asks the question so quietly, Sasha wasn't sure she heard her.

"What?"

"For Rick, what if it's not real for him?"

"What do you feel?"

 _ **RICK'S POV**_

"I feel like I want her. No, I do I want her."

"Then tell her man. All this dramatic shit aint for me. It aint your style either." Daryl says to Rick. The two friends were in the former's kitchen having breakfast.

"This whole thing is supposed to be fake though. How do I tell her I feel something more after one night of a few kisses."

"I told you this was stupid. Why couldn't y'all just date like normal people. Stupid complicated crap."

"Well you're a barrell of love this morning."

"Well your girl woke mine up and took her for their breakfast ritual. No doubt to talk about you." Daryl says smackin away on some bacon.

"Did you see her this morning?" Rick asks hopefully.

"Naw man, Sasha went to meet her. But look, her party thing is tomorrow right, tell her the truth. She probably likes you too."

"How do you know? Did Sasha say something?"

"She let you kiss her right? A girl aint gonna let you kiss her if she don't like you."

"Good point. You're actually making some sense this morning."

"Ha, yeah, fuck you too brother. I gotta run."

"You just come over to eat my food?"

"Basically yeah." Daryl says with a smirk walking out of Rick's back door.

Rick sits at his breakfast table thinking to himself. Michonne was absolutely amazing. He didn't expect this arrangement to turn out so well, if that's what it still was. That kiss wasn't pretend and what he was feeling wasn't pretend. And if there was one thing Rick Grimes wasn't, it was a coward. "Yeah, just tell her how you feel. Yeah, that will work." Rick smiles to himself and starts to think of ways to talk to Michonne.

 _ **THE NEXT NIGHT**_

Rick arrived at Michonne's office right at 7pm. She asked him to be on time and he made sure not to be late. He was standing in front of the bank of elevators in her lobby when he heard a voice to his left. "Well damn, don't you clean up nice Puck. You really outdid yourself." Rick had on a midnight black 3 piece suit, black checkered shirt opened at the top, with immaculately polished black boots.

"I got nothing on you miss lady." Michonne was wearing a strapless black dress with scalloped white lining. An opening at the belly with a slit all the way up her thigh. Rick's pants were tightening by the second. "Michonne, before we go up there, I wanted to thank you again for coming to my Dad's birthday. It meant the world to me and to my parents that you came and I just-

Michonne put her hand over his lips. "You don't have to thank me Rick; I wanted to do that for you. I had the best time with your family and I was really honored to be there." Rick smiles at her and starts to lean towards her…

"MICHONNE! MICHOONE is that you!"

Michonne and Rick both look towards the voice and both immediately start to frown.

"Mike, what are you doing here?" she asks her ex now standing in front of her.

"He's my date!" Up came the sickeningly acrid voice of her work colleague Andrea Foley. What the hell she was doing with Mike thought Michonne. "How do you guys know each other?"

"We went out a few times."

"Oh Michonne it was more than that. We were together for a few months but Michonne decided she needed to focus on work. Guess you've found new things to spend your focus on." Mike looked Rick up and down with disdain as he said that.

"Well its true, Michonne definitely is good at her job, but some things are just effortless and come easy. Especially with the _right_ parts. Some things just don't work well together, ya know. Anyway, it was nice meetin y'all but I believe my lady and I have folks waitin on us. Excuse us please." And with that Rick takes Michonne's hand and leads her to the stairwell. "I figure we can get a little exercise with all the sweets we'll be eatin." Michonne smiles at him and pushes him against the wall once they've gone up the first flight of stairs. She smashes her lips against his, using her tongue to gain entry into his mouth. Rick responds by grabbing her ass and lifting her up, turning her around and putting her back against the wall. He licks up her neck, nibbling on her skin, planting kisses along the nape of her neck. "Rick, we have to get upstairs."

"You started it."

"I know. I just wanted say thank you, for not letting Mike get to you."

Rick reluctantly pulls aay and looks into her eyes. "He was an ass and doesn't deserve you. No more thanking about him. Ok?"

"Ok." Michonne smiles and him and gives him a soft chaste kiss. "We can continue this later."

"I'll hold you to that counselor." They arrange their clothes back to be presentable and finish the trek up 3 more flights of stairs, entering the main floor.

As they enter, many eyes focus in their direction, mainly Mike and Andrea.

"They can't stop staring at you either; you're so beautiful." Rick whispers in her ear and it makes her smile. She takes his offered arm and they walk in together. They barely get three feet before-

"Well well Michonne who is this?" Negan, Michonne's boss and senior partner of the firm came barreling up to them.

"Rick Grimes, meet my boss Negan Monroe." Negan sticks his hand out to shake Rick's. "Good to meet ya Rick. Michonne never brings her fellas up to these parts. What you got going on over here eh?" He asks with a cocky laugh.

"Now Negan don't bother Michonne and her handsome _friend_. I'm Jessie, Negan's wife. Nice to meet you." Michonne rolled her eyes at the new intrusion. Jessie Monroe, the cheapest tart she ever met who used her pussy to get a job and a husband.

"Evening ma'am. Nice to meet y'all. Honey, you want to go grab our seats for dinner?" Rick asks sensing her tension with these two.

"Sounds good. Excuse us please." Michonne syas trying to get away from them.

"No problem. Good to meet ya, Rick. I need a drink. Come on Jessie." She lingers for a bit before following after her husband.

"Interesting pair." says Rick as they walk towards the table setup.

"She's the second wife. He left his first wife, Lucille for that one. Still can't figure out why."

"Who knows, maybe they play Sudoku together or something."

Michonne busts out laughing. "You're ridiculous."

He pulls her chair out and before she sits down he whispers to her, "Anything to see that smile, gorgeous."

As Rick and Michonne get situated, Mike and Andrea walk over and decide to sit directly across from them. "So Rickkk, what is it that you do?" Mike asks extremely condescendingly.

"I own a security company."

"Really, anything we've ever heard of?" Andrea decides to chime in. "One of those mom and pop type small businesses with one or two clients."

Michonne is getting pissed by the second. She knows exactly what these two snobby ass bitches are trying to do. She feels Rick place his hand on her knee. She immediately starts to calm down. _What is he doing to me_

"Actually I work for GKC Security."

"GKC! They're one of the biggest companies in Georgia, definitely on the rise to go nationwide. Are you a security guard at one of their facilities?" Mike asked with a smug grin. "Very respectable work."

"Well, I guess you could say I'm-

"Rick, Rick Grimes, a gentleman of honor, I am delighted to be in your presence." An older black gentleman sits down next to Mike across from Rick.

"Ezekiel, good to see you brother. How's that wife of yours?"

"Ah my fair Carol, yes, she is the queen of my daily sojurn and in excellent health. Forgive me, I have interrupted your conversation."

"Not at all Mr. King. Mike Anthony, I must say I'm a huge fan of your art. I've been to every gallery show you've had in the last 3 years."

"Aw thank you good man. I always appreciate a fan. But a true artist sits among us here today, Mr. Grimes. The things he did with my security, creating a system so intricate and efficient, a spiders web would have problems being created better. Truly gifted work."

"So, Mr. Grimes, you're not a security guard than?" asked Andrea trying to be included in the conversation.

"Security guard, hahahahahahahaa oh Rick always modest. GKC Security - G as in Grimes."

"You OWN it!" Mike asks incredulously

"I don't like to let all my business known but yes, I own it. My daddy started it when I was younger and I took over when he retired. I actually did start as a security guard in college; worked my way up, slowly."

Michonne felt Rick's hand slowly start to inch up her thigh through her dress slit. His fingers lightly grazed her skin, causing goosebumps to rise up. Michonne lets her knees fall open a tiny bit.

"That's awesome, Rick. Is that how you guys met Michonne?" asked Tara at the same time Rick started to move his hand further up reaching the top. He starts to cup her pussy with his hand.

"Um..uh..ye..yes. That's how we met. At one of Ezekiel's gallery openings." Michonne could barely think, let alone speak. Her pussy juice was starting to soak her panties. Rick was slowly moving his fingers along the seems of her panties. Dipping a finger in and out of her panties, playing with her soft mound; enticing her clit to come out of hiding. He leaned over giving a little kiss to her cheek and sneakily whispered in her ear, "I can smell you."

Michonne closes her eyes and exhales…a little too loudly.

"Is that it?" asks Mike.

Breaking her concentration, Michonne looks in his direction. "Sometimes, that's all you need. Nothing grandeur or fake, just an honest connection. Doesn't happen often, dooessss it." Michonne jumps a little bit as Rick has taken his hand all the way up her thigh and started to rub his fingers along her wet panties.

"Maybe not. But I think some people aren't made to be a good partner. It's just harder for them to be with someone out of their league."

That was it. Michonne had had enough. He was ruining her high. Before she could respond Rick answered him, "Ya know. I can actually see your point. Sometimes it is hard to be in a relationship where one person is adding more than the other." As he says this, Rick slides his index finger into Michonne's pussy. "It can be frustrating, giving (pushes finger in), and giving (push), and giving (push and another finger) and waiting for something." Michonne's legs have fallen completely open. Her heels are digging into her shoes trying not to scream out at the sensations Rick is giving her. He takes his 2 fingers and starts making circles around her hole. Her soaking wet pussy is dripping all down his fingers, saturating the his hand and the chair she is sitting on. "But it's also about patience. If the person is worth it, you would anything (he adds a third finger and his thumb starts to rub her clit) and I mean _anything_ ( Rick turns his fingers while inside her finding her spot.) to make them happy. It's all fingers thrust, about, fingers thrust, finding thrust the right thrust balance thrust.

Michonne can't hold on, her body starts to shake and she starts coughing trying to hide her cumming all over Rick's hand. He pulls his fingers out and squeezes her thigh to try to help her calm down without ever looking at her. Michonne is completely flustered that she just had one of the best orgasms of her life, in front of her boss and ex and all she can think is one thing.

 _Oh yeah, that was definitively NOT pretend._


	7. Chapter 7

Splash…splash.

Michonne looks at herself in the bathroom mirror. After she came all over Rick's fingers she had to make sure none got onto her dress. _What the fuck was that_? She thought to herself. This was getting out of hand. She was starting to really feel something for him. NO not starting, she did feel something for Rick. A LOT of somethings. For fucks sake, the man just gave her one of the best orgasms she ever had – IN FRONT OF HER BOSS AND HER EX.

"Michonne, how are you dear." The bathroom stall opens and Michonne's co-worker Andrea walks out, Mike's date.

"Fine Andrea, thanks. And you?" Not really giving a shit about having this conversation.

"Fantastic. This party is going great do you think? The partners will definitely see how much work I put into it and that promotion is as good as mine. Doesn't hurt that such a fine man is on my arm. Oh, that doesn't bother you does it. I mean, he said you guys weren't that serious. And it's not like you ever brought him around here or anything." She gives Michonne a fake ass smile.

Michonne takes a second to respond. Tired of this bitch she turns, "No Andrea, it doesn't bother me. I have no reason to be bothered by a second rate chick who is so jealous of me she has to pick up my scraps to make her feel better about herself. And then she brings him to our work party to try to get a rise out of me? Did you not see who I came with? Sweetie, I haven't given a second let alone first thought about you and Michael. He has been staring at me and Rick all night. Doesn't seem like a guy too interested in what's next to him does it?" She finishes drying her hands and throws the towel in the trash taking huge delight in Andrea's jaw sitting on the floor. "Have a good evening Andrea. Oh and you might want Mike to slow down on the drinks. He doesn't do too well after 2."

She exits the bathroom with a huge smile on her face and heads back towards the main room. She spots Rick standing against the wall on the right talking to Ezekiel. _Does he always look that good?_ She thinks to herself. Rick spots her and starts making his way over.

"How much longer do we have to stay baby? I really want to get you out of that dress?" Rick asks her with a look that can only be described as starving.

"We can go now, I've had enough for one night."

"You know what's going to happen when we leave right?"

"Then why are we standing here still talking?"

Rick gives her a megawatt smile and steals her lips in a kiss so soft yet so hot, she might actually get a stain on her dress this time. He pulls away from their kiss, grabs her hand and makes a mad dash for the door. She looks up in time to see Sasha giving her a knowing smile and a call me gesture that makes Michonne laugh. She also can't help but to see Mike's scowl and frowning face as she and Rick take off.

She has no idea when he did it but the Lyft is already at the curb waiting to take them to their destination. Rick opens the door for Michonne and helps her into the car. Once the car takes off, Michonne leans her head on Rick's shoulder as he starts making light circles on her thigh. The ride is made in a comfortable silence; both anticipating what was about to happen. Before they know it, the driver pulls to a stop in front of Rick's place. The door opens and a man dressed as a valet offers his hand to help Michonne out of the car.

"Good evening miss. Mr. Grimes."

"Hello Eugene. Nice to see you." Rick says to the valet. Michonne was so busy sniffing his neck during the ride, she didn't notice what part of town they were in. As Eugene takes her hand to escort out of the car, she takes a moment to check her surroundings. She immediately recognizes the building as Gatsby Grove, the most elusive and magnificent new penthouse homes in downtown Atlanta.

Rick takes her hand and leads her through the hallway to the elevators. The building is something out of a 1920s movie. Gold and black accents on a gleamingly polished black marble floor. Mirrors as walls that highlight the beauty of her and Rick next to each other. Their contrasting skin colors glistening off the specks of light from the mirrors.

"It's a lot I know. But it's what the client wanted. And believe me, it's all secured."

"Wait, you did the security systems for this building?

"Mm hmm."

Michonne stops walking for a second, a small pout on her face. "You said you did small projects, custom things. This is a multi-billion dollar project."

"Well, yes but I don't see the money. To me, it's my passion. To take something from someone's imagination and make it come to life. It's everything I've ever wanted to do. Sure, Ezekiel might have been a bit overboard with the design but he wanted you to feel like you stepped back in time. To feel pampered and spoiled and…loved. It's my job to protect that."

He says the last part almost as a whisper, but she hears him. "To be loved... and protected. That sounds nice." She gives him a sweet smile

"I can make it true for you Michonne, if you let me."

She looks him in the eye and sees the truth in his words. She takes his hand and walks to the elevator pressing the button. "Show me Rick."

The doors open and Rick pushes her against the elevator walls. He clamps his mouth down on her lips before the doors even have a chance to close. His tongue demands entrance to her mouth and she obliges with a soft moan, lightly sliding her tongue under his while nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Wait, wait." Rick pulls away from Michonne to press the button for his floor. "Don't want to be in here all night."

Michonne smiles at him and lightly caresses his cheek. "Don't move." She licks his bottom lip ever so slightly and nibbles his top. Rick starts to open his mouth but she takes her finger and taps his lips. "No moving." She continues to lick his lips, alternating between sucking and nibbling on them as the elevator crawls to its destination. Rick is hard as fuck under this woman's ministrations. He is straining through his boxers, dying to get his dick free. Michonne can feel how turned on he is for her.

"Are we almost there?" she asks.

"We're here." The elevator pings and she sees what floor they're on.

"You're kidding?"

"What? I love a good view," he says to her with a smile. Rick takes her hand and walks her out onto the penthouse floor to his door; the only door on the entire floor it seems.

"I can't believe you Puck. Are you some kind of secret millionaire or something?"

He laughs out loud. "No baby, just a hardworking guy and it's paid off. But enough talking, come inside, Michonne."

He opens the door and they walk in to what can only be described as exquisite. Cream and blue walls with slate grey furniture accented with beautiful art pieces on the walls. A giant kitchen with cream and seafoam green tones with granite tile on the countertops. A pool table sits in the corner with a framed jersey of his favorite hockey player, Bobby Hull, proudly on display. It's a true feast for the eyes. Michonne takes a second to breathe it all in. He has impeccable taste. The house screams Rick; masculine, clean, yet beautiful.

"I-I hope you like it. I don't really have any experience in decorating. I watched that Gaines couple show and got a few tips. I think it came out ok-"

Michonne puts her finger to his lips. "I love it Rick. It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you. Michonne, I have to say this. If we do this, no…no more pretending. This has to be real because, it's not fake for me anymore. I want you like nothing I've wanted nothing in a long time, maybe even ever. Tell me you want this, you want me…or I'm sorry but I can't do this." Rick stares directly into her eyes pleading with her to understand.

"Rick, it never has been pretend." She slams her mouth onto his, grabbing his head in her hands, threading her fingers through his silky strands.

"Fuck woman. You're mine." Rick grabs Michonne's ass, raising her over his shoulder caveman style and basically runs to his bedroom. As soon as he enters, he places her down at the foot of the bed.

"I can't wait to be inside you." Rick turns Michonne around facing the bed. He slides her zipper down her dress, placing a wet kiss on every inch of her back as he goes. The dress falls to the floor and she stands there in white straps surrounding her hips with a scrap of lace covering her pussy. He can smell her arousal as he sees her juices glistening on the inside of her thighs. He takes his fingers, moves the crotch to the side and inhales. "Mmmm delicious." He uses the tip of his nose the circle her clit while blowing hot air onto her opening. Michonne's pussy lips start throbbing as her juices slowly drip down Rick's nose onto his lips. He suckles at her hole, reaching his tongue out to collect every drop of her nectar.

"Oh fuck yes baby. Play with my pussy. That feels so…ahhh…ahh." She circles her hips to take his tongue deeper into her folds.

"Yes baby, fuck my face, fuck it. You taste so fucking good. Goddamn." Rick pulls away for a second but quickly resumes his meal. His tongue explores every crevice of her folds, sucking on her pink lips, nibbling on her clit. Her legs start to shake as Rick's hands slide up to hold her hips.

"Yes baby, cum on my face. Come on, I want it. Drench me."

That did it. Michonne gave out a strangled cry as her pussy clenches on Rick's face and stream after stream of cum starts squirting out of her.

"Ahhhhhhh, aahaaahhahaha, shhhiiiiiiitttttt. Ffuuuuuccckckkkk meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Her toes are curling and her feet are flexing as she completely collapses on Rick's face. His strong arms hold her up and sweep up her feet. He lifts them both up and places her on the bed. As she lays there catching her breath, Rick slowly starts climbing on top of her body.

"We're not done baby." He opens her legs with his knees and sees her sopping wet pussy still dripping onto his comforter. He smiles to himself and takes his dick in his hand rubbing up and down her lips. "Open up for me baby, you have to take it all." Michonne can feel his thick bulbous head teasing her entrance. She loves a fat, thick dick.

"I'm ready baby. Fill me up." Rick needs no other instruction. He slides his huge dick inside her tight channel.

"Holy fuck, Rick."

"Fuck Michonne. You're tight as fuck. Hell yeah baby." Rick starts to thrust easily as Michonne is slicked from their earlier play. He thrusts his hips in a circle making her feel every vein in his cock. Michonne is moaning and lifting her hips to meet each thrust. "You like that baby? Uh God, you feel amazing."

"Yes, Rick, yes, oh God, you feel so good. That big fucking cock. Fuck me!

"Yeah baby. You like this cock? You like it, Michonne? Is this what you want? I want that pussy. Can I have it baby?"

"Yes, yes."

"Yes what Michonne."

"Yes, yessssssss, you can have. myyyyy. pussssssssssy."

"Damn right." Rick lifts her legs and puts both on his shoulders. He puts Michonne's hands on the headboard and starts pounding into her. SLAP. "THIS" SLAP. "PUSSY" SLAP. "IS" SLAP. "MIIIINNNNNEEEE" Rick is fucking her with absolutely no restraint. Michonne is writhing on the bed, lifting her hips and moving them up and down riding Rick's cock.

"I'M CUMMING RICK. OH MY GOD IM CUMMING."

"Cum baby yes, I wanna feel you on my dick,. I wanna feel all of you. I fucking want you so….much….Michoo…oh God." Rick starts to convulse as his balls tighten up and his cock starts to tremble. "Fuck yes, I'm Michonne, I'm…fuck…love…Mich..aggggghhhh" Rick starts shooting ropes of cum into Michoone's tight hole.

"Yaessssss Rick, I feel you, yeeeaaaaahhhssssssss…." Michonne is right there with him, riding out her orgasm and cumming all over Rick's dick.

The sounds of heavy breathing is all that can be heard.

"I phfri aye fahlffnr re krwew" Michonne mumbles to herself.

"Can you repeat that baby" Rick asks with a chuckle.

Michonne takes a breath, opens her eyes and says with a lazy smile, " I think I'm falling for you."

Rick looks into her eyes, caresses her chin with his hands and leans down to connect their lips. "Oh baby, I already fell."

She smiles wider and opens her legs as she feels his manhood coming back to life. Rick pulls out a little but starts to thrust back in with his rapidly hardening dick.

"Like I said, I ain't done with you yet."


End file.
